


i think i need you with me for all-time

by sunlitaste



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, its deadass spring, merry chrysler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitaste/pseuds/sunlitaste
Summary: James dragged Keith out to this stupid college party and Keith would leave but a certain cadet has kept him rooted at his spot.orKeith has been pining after Lance and only knows how to make the first move when he's drunk.





	i think i need you with me for all-time

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back on Christmas Eve but never got around to posting it... sorry! I am several months late. Anyway please enjoy! <3

Keith’s too sober for this. He’s not a party goer, that’s just not his thing, and his stupid Garrison buddy that he genuinely hates but is trying to be a good friend for, hosted a Christmas party down at this abandoned shack by the University.

 

So, Keith’s not having it and he’s trying to be supportive for James but he honestly looks like a douche and so he’s trying to get away from him as quick as possible. The drinks are at the back of the shack and it’s his main priority to get there. The more drunk he gets the more he can tolerate this mess.

 

See, Keith’s gone to parties a few times since that’s the “normal” thing a “normal” college student does, according to James. It’s just that he doesn’t like them. He doesn’t like the sweaty bodies, the noise, the sex that people are probably having in the room right next to him. In short, he’s just not a fan. So honestly he’s not sure why he’s here, maybe for support but James probably wouldn’t even give a damn if Keith didn’t show up.

 

He should just leave now and really it’s not a bad idea, except Keith’s had his eye on this other cadet, Lance. And he’s kind of, _maybe,_ been watching him all night. It’s just he can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s a fellow classmate of his. One of the newer fighter pilots and honestly Keith’s kind of had a crush on him for a while.. He’s actually really attractive and maybe that’s why Keith has been getting drunker and drunker just so that he can stick around and watch this guy while actually enjoying his time here.

 

Said guy has been chatting up with the girls here and honestly Keith shouldn’t be feeling the white hot jealousy boiling in his stomach like gumbo, yet he does and he wants so bad to get that attention. Lance disappeared a while ago though, probably getting some _you know what_ right now. Keith should just ignore it and get some air.

 

He walks out the door and into the icy cold outside. The ground is covered in frost and the sky is a clear dark navy blue. Stars are splattered within it like paint on a canvas. A couple of people are passed out on the front porch, their friends trying to nurse them back to health. It’s pathetic, really, but honestly he’s been there.

 

Keith’s come out to this shack by himself a few times and so he knows all the secret places it houses, like the cellar underneath one of the floorboards, and the ladder in the back that leads up to the roof. It’s old and creaky and will probably break any second but Keith doesn’t care as he climbs it.

 

When he makes it to the top he’s surprised to say the least to see Lance watching the stars. Keith’s footfalls are silent to his ears as the bass inside the shack blasts through every crevice.

 

“Uh, hey...” Keith says hesitantly, wary of scaring Lance. To no avail, Lance practically shrieks and falls onto his back.

 

“Ouch! Oh hey Keith.” he says rubbing his back and peering up at Keith with chocolate colored eyes. Keith’s admitted to thinking Lance is attractive, but up close he’s even more beautiful than he thought. His caramel skin looks as smooth as honey and his brown eyes shimmer in the moonlight, they almost look black and they suck him in. He falls deeper and deeper when he looks at him.

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you.” Keith apologizes.

 

“You didn’t scare me! Just surprised me that’s… all.” Lance says, avoiding his eyes and looking down at his hands.

 

“Right.” Keith smirks and sits down next to him. Lance raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, just looks out over the shack.

 

“So, why’d you leave the party?” Keith asks, desperate to keep up the conversation.

 

“I didn’t exactly leave the party. I’m still here, just kind of taking a break.”

 

“Right, well the party’s inside, so technically you did leave it.”

 

“Alright smart ass.” They both laugh at that and Keith thinks Lance’s laugh sounds amazing. Like his favorite song playing through his headphones when he’s had a rough day. Like a beautiful melody from a guitar, or like how the sky looks when the sun sets. Keith has trouble describing things that beautiful. 

 

Lance’s laugh fades out a bit and he looks over at Keith who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him. He just can’t help it. The curve of his nose, the shape of his Cupid’s bow, his thin yet determined eyebrows. They’re just _so_ distracting. “What?”

 

He snaps out of the tunnel vision, “Sorry, I’m just really drunk right now.” Keith stutters out, his face flushing red.

 

“Ah, so staring at me is because you’re drunk and not because I’m hot?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say that, you’re pretty attractive.” _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Keith just can’t keep his damn mouth shut. It’s the alcohol that’s swimming in his veins. His crying liver that will most definitely be beating him up tomorrow morning. His hangover is going to be the absolute worst.

 

Lance’s cheeks flush a little red but that could be from the alcohol. “Uh, well, thanks.” He says a little quiet. Like he’s afraid to say it.

 

Keith panics a little, afraid he might’ve upset Lance. “I’m really sorry, I have no filter when I’m drunk. I should probably stop telling you this.” He says, laughing nervously.

 

“Relax man, it’s fine. Most of the time I don’t shut up even when I’m not drunk.” Lance reassures, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. It feels heavy and makes Keith want to feel that hand on his bare skin.

 

Keith nods and it’s quiet for a moment and he notices Lance shivering. “Are you cold? Maybe we should go inside.” Keith says.

 

“Yeah I was kind of craving another drink anyways.” Lance says, smiling at Keith.

 

They both make their way down the practically broken ladder without any injuries and into the tightly packed shack. James is shitfaced in the corner, hanging off of Rizavi’s shoulder, but honestly Keith doesn’t care. He’s kind of trailing after a really cute boy and plus James seems to have someone helping him.

 

They make their way over to the small bar and Keith and Lance both take two shots. Really, Keith shouldn’t be drinking anymore but it’s hard to resist when Lance is encouraging him and being all nice about it. Lance is really nice. I mean a few times they had gotten in little quarrels back during flight simulators, but lately Lance hasn’t been like that very much. Keith’s not exactly sure when or how it happened but suddenly Lance had just stopped trying to rile him up or set up this non existent rivalry, and instead complimented him and said little greetings. Then those curt waves grew into more casual conversation, and then those grew into them just talking and getting to know each other. 

 

That’s when Keith started to realize that the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn’t because of rage but, something even scarier than that.

 

Hanging out with Lance at a college party that stinks of alcohol shouldn’t be as fun as it is. They’re both shouting over the music trying to talk to each other and Keith’s having a blast even if Lance is just nodding along because he can’t hear him. They’ve both worked up a pleasant blush from the alcohol and Keith can’t help but think Lance looks even prettier in the multitude of colors from the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling.

 

“I don’t think I should even be drinking anymore,” Keith slurs.

 

“Yeah maybe lay off a bit. I think I’m feeling it.” Lance tries to shout over the loud thumping music, but it all hits Keith’s ear like a jumbled mess.

 

“What?” Keith yells back, a goofy smile on his face.

 

“I said lay off the drinks!” Lance shouts.

 

“What?!” Keith says, albeit a little frustrated now.

 

Instead of answering, Lance grabs Keith’s hand and drags him towards the back door. His hand is big around Keith’s yet his hold is gentle. Keith can’t help but feel giddy at the feel of his soft hand. It feels like the time it takes to get to the door is forever and as they open the door and hear a bell above them. Keith looks up at the same time Lance does and they’re met with the sudden realization that ,yes, both of them have walked underneath a mistletoe and are now going to have to kiss. Keith shouldn’t be as happy as he is. His cheeks flare up with a crimson red and he looks over at Lance who’s also blushing a nice color. His brown eyes widen comically.

 

Keith’s about to say something, like “oh we don’t have to! It’s just a stupid mistletoe” but then Lances lips are on Keith’s and he’s kind of freaking out and in shock because _Lance, Lance McClain_ is fucking _kissing_ him and his lips are so soft and his body is warm and Keith isn’t thinking when he wraps his arms around Lance’s waist. And he isn’t thinking when he sucks on Lance’s bottom lip. And he isn’t thinking when Lance releases a satisfied sigh. And he isn’t thinking when Lance pushes Keith against the wall and now they’re making out. In the middle of a college party. How more cliche can this get?

 

Lance probably did this with a bunch of the girls he was talking to earlier and now Keith is feeling kind of like he’s another one of them. But he just can’t help but keep kissing him. He’s just _so_ much and Keith wants even more. Embarrassed by the fact that they’re making out practically in front of everyone, Keith pulls away. He watches Lance’s eyes flutter open, eyes looking dark in the low lights. They stare at each other for a while, neither speaking, just admiring each other. Keith’s burning under Lance’s touch. His hands still seated on Keith’s waist.

 

“Uh, hey.” Lance stutters out. “We totally just made out right now.”

 

“Yeah. I can see that.”

 

“I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have even kissed you. That was really wrong of me—“ Lance begins.

 

“You know I’ve kind of liked you for awhile.” Keith butts in, not even caring anymore. He’s drunk, he’s crushing hard on someone he thought hated him, and he just kissed said person. What more could possibly go wrong?

 

“Oh!” Lance squeaks out. “Uh are you sure it’s just not you being drunk?” Lance says, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I mean I’m finally sobering up, but I promise you I’ve been feeling this for a while.” He's lying about feeling sober, but has most definitely felt this way for awhile.

 

“Ah…” It’s silent after that and Keith’s feeling more and more embarrassed and honestly scared. Maybe Lance doesn’t like him back. Maybe he just kissed him for shits and giggles. Keith’s starting to panic a little bit.

 

They both speak at the same time, both things totally contradicting each other.

 

“So I guess you don’t feel the same way.”

 

“I’ve actually liked you for a while too.”

 

Keith’s shocked into silence, eyes wide staring up at Lance. The taller boy rubbing the back of his neck and blushing furiously. _He looks so cute._

 

“Oh. Thanks,” Lance chuckles.

 

I guess Keith said that out loud.

 

“Can I take you out sometime?” Keith blurts, a shy smile pulling at his mouth.

 

“Will you even remember asking me out?” Lance jokes, smiling at him.

 

“Maybe you should write it on my forehead to make sure.” Keith smirks.

 

Lance laughs, “Okay. You got it let me find my sharpie.”

 

Keith chuckles and looks at Lance with so much hope its low key embarrassing. “So?”

 

“Yeah. It’s a date.” Lance smiles at him largely.

 

Keith lets a small giggle out, “Alright, it’s a date.”

 

And then they keep kissing. 


End file.
